Spiderstruck
by sparkle123tt
Summary: Peter Parker, the boy who got bitten by a radioactive spider. Clarity Springs, the girl who got struck by lightning. Two teenagers gifted with extraordinary power. One chose to be a superhero, the other just wanted to live a normal life, but destiny is a funny thing. Once it makes up a plan for you there's no way to change it.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark wait! This is important! I know what's causing all these power outages. I mean who's causing them.." Peter sighed and iron man froze in his tracks.

"Kid you've got 5 seconds to come clean" Tony warned him. Turning around as he hovered his tone stern.

"I-I'll tell you but you've got to promise you won't hurt her" Peter said protectively.

"I'm sorry her?" Tony questioned as he arched an eyebrow.

"Her name is Clarity Springs. My class was on a field trip and there was this accident and and..." Peter struggled to explain.

"Calm down kid. Don't psych me out" Tony warned.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, well we were on a field trip together and something went wrong with the circuit board thing Clarity was standing next too and then she got powers."

"You know someone else who has powers and you never told me?" Tony questioned.

"She's the sweetest girl, Mr. Stark. I didn't want you to scare her. Please just let me go get her I'll bring her to you and then we can help her fix all this" Peter begged.

"You're killin me, kid. Alright Alright go, but if your not back at my hotel room with her in 1 hour I'm coming after you" Tony warned him flying off.

-time skip-

Peter hung upside down and tapped on the glass of Clarity's window. He frowned when she didn't immediately come to the window. Ever so carefully he lifted the window up and crawled into the room. He sat on the windowsill leaning in the room.

"Clarity!" He hissed looking into the darkened room. He spotted a faint blue glow coming from her bathroom. He took a breath walking over knocking lightly on the door.

"You okay bugaboo?" He questioned softly hearing slight sniffles on the other side.

"N-no..." came Clarity's timid reply.

"Yeah...you're right. Stupid question" Peter agreed taking off his mask. He sighed and turned around siding down to sit with his back against the door. He rested his head back against it.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" Clarity asked shakily. Peter closed his eyes for a second as he paused. He needed to tell her, he knew he did, but he hated making her upset.

"Power's not just out in your room this time..." Peter admitted. He could hear her gasp from the other side.

"I-I didn't..." Clarity struggled her voice cracking.

"I know...I know you didn't" Peter rushed to assure her cutting off whatever she was about to say. "What happened?"

"I was just taking a shower and a song I really liked came on... and I got happy, but my powers ...activated? And then I guess I short circuited or something" Clarity explained hugging herself tightly.

"Ouch..." Peter muttered really not sure of what to say.

"Yeah, it still does. My body stings everywhere" Clarity murmured.

"I'm sorry" Peter told her his hand running through his hair.

"It's not your fault" Clarity told him.

"Feels like it is. I'm trying to help you, Clarity. It's just your powers are so much more complex than mine" Peter hit his head against the door.

""I know they are and you're doing your best. You are helping me peter. You really are." Clarity told him.

"I'm not enough. I'm not smart enough or skilled enough to really help you with this."

"You're all I have bugboy" Clarity said fondly.

"What if I wasn't all you had?" Peter questioned.

"You lost me..." Clarity frowned.

"What if I wasn't the only one who knew about your powers? What if we introduced you to someone who had the knowledge to help you?" Peter suggested.

"Peter, I don't know it sounds pretty risky. If they report me to the government..."

"Would you quit worrying about the damn accords? Listen, here's what we're going to do. You're going to come out of there and I'm going to face the corner of the wall. Then as I'm facing the wall you're going to get changed. Then I'm going to take you to see Mr. Stark" Peter said standing up a determined look entering his eyes.

"What's he going to do set me up with the same internship as you Peter? I don't need a suit I need...I need control" Clarity frowned.

"Maybe he'll make you something to dampen your Powers. Oh or maybe he'll introduce you to one of the other avengers. The Hulk has got to know control right?" Peter asked as he walked over to the wall and faced the corner. He placed his hands behind his head.

"M-maybe, but hasn't he gone missing?" Clarity asked.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure Mr. Stark must have picked something up from the big guy" Peter replied. "Oh, I'm facing the corner by the way"

"No peaking Parker" Clarity told him as she timidly opened the door. She was wrapped in nothing, but a blue towel blushing furiously her cheeks stinging because of her powers which gathered there.

"I wouldn't be much of a hero if I did" Peter replied looking down at his feet to discourage himself from turning his head.

"I guess not, but then again you are a hormonal teenage boy. You'd deserve a sneak peak now and again" Clarity said as she started rummaging through her drawers quickly slipping on some under garments.

"Could you not tempt me? I do wonder what's under all those clothes you wear you know" Peter replied scratching the back of his head blushing just a bit.

"Is that what Spider-Man imagines in his off time?" Clarity teased.

"What!? No! I mean..uh maybe a lil bit?" Peter asked blushing harder.

"Well, good to know at least one person in the world think's I'm decent looking" Clarity smiled.

"Okay, you can turn around now, spidey" Clarity smiled. Peter grinned and did just that.

"How do I look?" Clarity questioned.

"Like an Adorable nerdy badass" Peter replied putting on his mask.

"Now how do I look?" He asked pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Like a certain neighborhood Spider-Man I know"

"Oh haha" Peter drawled before they both laughed for real.

"You ready Clarity?" He asked holding out an arm to her now by the window. One foot already on the sill ready to leap out.

"Swing me away, Spider-Man" Clarity told him. The two swung off out of Clarity's bedroom window into the crisp New York night.

Okay so that was ch 1! Please tell me what you think in the comments!


	2. Chapter 2

Peter swung about the city and Clarity held tightly onto Peter as he had one arm securely wrapped around Clarity's waist.

"Don't worry, I got ya bugaboo" He assured as he felt her grip tighten. "Relax, I'd never let you fall"

"Promise?" Clarity questioned with a smile her heart fluttering happily her emotions stirring.

"Yes, of course I-" Peter didn't get the chance to finish as Clarity suddenly glitched out of his arms. She hurtled towards the ground and Clarity closed her eyes terrified that she would hit the pavement. Peter swung down and caught her safely in his arms his heart practically leaping out of his chest.

"You know what? Why don't we walk yeah?" Peter asked her as he held her bridal style his heart still racing.

"Okay" Clarity breathed out shakily as Peter set her down.

"Just uh wait here...I'm gonna change real quick" Peter told her running over to a nearby alley reemerging a few moments later out of his costume and in civilian clothes.

"How did you..." Clarity questioned unsure.

"Oh, well after Mr. Stark confiscated my suit that one time I figured it would be a good idea to keep clothes stashed all around the city." Peter admitted scratching the back of his head.

"That's smart" Clarity complimented taking his hand hugging his arm. Peter sighed.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened" Peter apologized.

"It wasn't you...I think it was my powers again" Clarity frowned.

"Hey, it'll be okay. Mr. Starks going to know what to do" Peter assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Clarity questioned.

"Well...he knows Thor? And he controls lightning right? So bim, bam, boom! Your golden" Peter said snapping his finger a few times before clapping his hands. This awarded him a giggle from Clarity.

"You're such a nerd" Clarity laughed.

"Yeah, but so are you..." Peter trailed making Clarity pout. "I mean you're a pretty nerd. Very pretty, like super cute and adorable and sexy uh...I'm gonna shut up now" Peter scrambled blushing.

"No, It's okay. I mean kinda awkward, but uh definitely okay" Clarity admitted looking away.

Suddenly Peter's phone rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Uh...hello?" Peter asked.

"Alright kid, give it to me straight, are you two a thing?" Tony questioned from the other end of the line.

"What!? No! How do you even-"

"Cause I'm watching you from my balcony and you two look like two love birds cuddled in a nest. Hawkeye would be jealous." Tony remarked. Peter felt his face burn as he blushed.

"I-uh we don't like each other like that!" Peter protested.

"Is Ned shipping us again?" Clarity whispered. Peter just shook his head at her bug-eyed.

"Relax kid, I'm just making conversation. Now hurry up and get up here. Has she even tried to turn the power back on?" Tony questioned.

"Uh...I don't know I'll ask" peter replied.

"Hey, have you tried turning the power back on?" Peter asked Clarity.

"I-I don't know how..." Clarity frowned.

"Alright it's okay...that's okay." Peter told her keeping his voice gentle before turning back to his phone call with Tony. "Yeah, Sorry Mr. Stark she doesn't know how" Peter told him.

"Alright, well bring her up, and we'll figure this out. You two are going to give me cavities. Did you just change your voice-"

"Bye Mr. Stark" Peter said quickly ending the call.

"What was that about?" Clarity wondered.

"Oh, uh, Mr. Stark is just really excited to meet you" Peter told her.

"I can't imagine why.." Clarity sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right there with you" peter assured. "And besides you're plenty interesting on your own"

"Thanks Peter. I think you're pretty interesting too" Clarity told him as they walked into the lobby of Tony's hotel. Before the two knew it they were standing in front of Tony Stark's room door.

"Mr. Stark! We're here!" Peter called knocking on the door. Clarity took a few steps back hiding slightly behind Peter feeling really shy.

The door swung open and Tony was revealed. "Took you long enough. Only a minute to spare before the hours up kid. Cutting it close there"

"Sorry, Mr. Stark. We had some er complications on the way" Peter admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah I don't care. In in. What are you waiting for an invitation? Teenagers these days." Tony complained ushering the two inside.

"Alright So now that I've got her here what do we do?" Peter questioned. Tony sighed.

"I can't do anything til you're little love bug turns the power back on" Tony told him.

Peter's eyes went wide and his mouthed dropped slightly. Clarity blushed lightning gathering in his cheeks.

"We aren't...no way. Mr. Stark you've got the wrong idea. We're friends that's all" Peter said firmly. Tony put his hands up.

"Whatever you say, Kid" Tony told him. "Now the moment you get your friend who is also a girl to turn the power back on I can help, but until she does there isn't much else I can do"

"But how am I supposed to do that?" Clarity questioned lost.

Tony shrugged. "You look like a smart girl. Figure it out. Spiderling you encourage her. I'm going to make a drink."

"Peter..."

"Hey..hey..calm down. Just breathe. You got this. Just try to focus" Peter told her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Focus on what?" Clarity questioned.

"The lights turning on...?"

Clarity groaned and spun around marching over to the couch sitting on it placing her face in her hands. "Don't get all frusterated. I know you can do it as soon as we figure out how" Peter told her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"You really think so?" Clarity asked biting her bottom lip.

"Of course I do. Now just try. Close your eyes and focus. Imagine the lights turning back on" Peter told her.

"It's not working..." Clarity sighed after a few minutes of nothing.

"Maybe try doing them one at a time instead of all at once? Like twinkling stars oh wait actually like flickering fireflies. Yeah picture fireflies" Peter told her taking her hands in his.

"You've got this"

Clarity closed her eyes again and imagined fireflies flickering on one by one. She smiled and her eyes glowed behind her eyelids. The lights slowly coming back on throughout the city.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about. Good teamwork you guys. Let's celebrate." Tony said placing two drinks in front of the teens.

"Uh...Mr. Stark we're underage" Peter said uneasily.

"I-I don't drink" Clarity said nervously the lights flickering.

"They're virgins, just like the two of you" Tony said gesturing to the drinks. "Now about you're control..."

That was ch 2! Don't forget to tell me what you thought of this chapter in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

Tony sighed as he sat down across from Peter and Clarity his own drink in hand. "You need work pip squeak, you shut down the power to the entire city." Tony told Clarity causing the teen to shrink back slightly Peter leaning forwards a bit protectively in front of her.

"She didn't mean to, Mr. Stark." Peter insisted and Tony put his hands up in a calming gesture.

"Relax kid, I never said she meant to, but the fact of the matter is that she did and that's a problem." Tony explained.

"Can you make my powers go away?" Clarity questioned biting her bottom lip.

Tony shook his head in reply. "Sorry, no can do. I can make you something to help you suppress them, but those powers are apart of you now. You've had them for what 6 months? Same amount of time as him?" Tony questioned.

"How did you know that?" Clarity asked in surprise not expecting the billionaire to know so much.

"It's what I do." Tony replied easily. "Kid, what's with that look?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, it's just suppressing her powers sounds kind of dangerous." Peter frowned. He felt the urge to protect Clarity now more than ever. Just like he had done when they were kids. Just like she had done so many times for him when they were kids. Cause that was what they did. They protected each other from bullies, from their fears, from their powers, from just about everything.

"Peter, what other choice do I have?" Clarity questioned. "I can't control them, you know I can't."

"That's not true." Peter denied. "You just haven't had anyone to teach you how."

"Peter, I'm not like you. I never wanted these powers, I've never wanted to become a superhero or an avenger for that matter. I just want to be normal again." Clarity frowned.

"Normal is boring, Clarity." Peter told her.

"Not to me." Clarity replied. "It's peaceful. Your powers are less...deadly than mine are. You woke up with abs, and I woke up with a literal sparky disposition."

"I know." Peter frowned. He didn't need to be reminded of that. He had woken up to a dream come true, while Clarity had awakened to a nightmare turned into reality.

"Then you understand why I want them gone, if suppressed is as good as I'm going to get it's better than nothing." Clarity replied.

"But what if it hurts you or something?" Peter worried.

"If it hurts her she can just take the dampener off." Tony explained.

"But what if she falls unconscious or something because of it."

"Peter-" Clarity objected hitting his arm lightly.

"What? It could happen." Peter frowned at her.

"Tell you what I'll give you a key to it and I'll put a little notification beacon in your suit if it does happen that way you can take it off for her alright kid?" Tony questioned picking up his tablet already beginning to sketch out a design for the dampener.

"Yeah, okay." Peter nodded though he still wasn't too thrilled with the idea. He had thought Mr. Stark would help him convince Clarity to embrace her powers, not the exact opposite.

"Okay, spidey I'm going to need to borrow your lovebug for a bit. You wait here."

"But-Hang on she isn't- we aren't..." Peter struggled trying to object to everything at once.

"Yeah, whatever." Tony replied with a little roll of his eyes holding out his hand to Clarity. Clarity smiled nervously at Peter who returned the smile with an encouraging one of his own.

Clarity took Tony's hand and the billionaire led her to the adjoining room shutting the door. Peter scrambling up from his seat on the couch jumping on the wall listening in at the door wanting to hear everything that was going on.

Clarity stared in wonder at the room around her. She had been expecting another hotel room, but instead Tony has brought her into what looked like some kind of workshop. Tools and incomplete Ironman suits littered the room.

"How is this in a hotel?" Clarity wondered aloud her eyes alight with curiosity.

"I bought the hotel then did some remodeling perks of being a billionaire sweetheart. It helps to have places to tinker when you get an idea for something new in the middle of the night. Have a seat." Tony gestured to a rolling chair in front of the desk. Clarity sat down beginning to feel a little nervous.

"Are you a righty or a lefty?" Tony questioned.

"Righty." Clarity answered holding out her right arm to him.

Tony took a tape measure and wrapped it around her wrist typing in some measurements on his tablet. He placed the tape measure down an opened his desk drawer pulling out a cotton swap and a clear vial.

"Open, say ahh." Tony instructed taking the swab out of the plastic swabbing the girls mouth placing the swan in the clear container. He opened a different drawer and pulled out a syringe along with some Ironman themed bandaids.

Clarity's eyes widened in fear and she slid her chair back. "I..I don't do needles."

"It's just a little prick you won't even feel it." Tony insisted scooting his chair forwards. He went to take her hand, but Clarity glitched her hand passing straight through his.

"Look kiddo, if you want this dampener to work I'm gonna need a blood sample. Needle is the best way to do that." Tony tried again, but her hand once again glitched out of his hold.

"I don't do needles." Clarity repeated shaking slightly. Needles terrified her to no end.

Tony sighed rubbing at his eyes, "Okay...underoos! Quite eaves dropping and get in here."

Peter dropped to the floor with a thud surprised at being caught. He walked into the room rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't really hear much through the door even with his spider hearing. Mr. Stark had done a good job soundproofing the room, but when he caught sight of the needle in Tony's hand Peter instantly knew what was wrong.

"She doesn't do needles," Peter frowned at Tony.

"That's what she told me." Tony replied.

"Hey, are you okay, Clarity?" Peter questioned placing a hand on her shoulder in concern.

Clarity nodded her eyes still glued to the needle in Tony's hand.

"Hey, look at me, bugaboo." Peter hooked his fingers under Clarity's chin pulling her attention away from the needle. With Clarity distracted Tony took his chance, Little did he know surprising both those kids was a very bad idea.

Woohoo! Ch 3 and a cliffhanger! Please tell me what you think of it so far in the comments! I'd love to hear your opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

Peter's hand had shot out grabbing Tony's wrist in a firm grip his arm twisted painfully. The needle that had once been in the billionaire's hand now hovered above the trio the metal coated in Clarity's lightning as it spun slowly in the air. Clarity's eyes glowing brightly as she used her powers.

"Kid, I wanted you to distract her not break my wrist." Tony couldn't help, but wince as he spoke. Tony had to admit the kid was strong maybe even as strong as Cap.

Peter blinked for a second before Tony's words seemed to reach him. He frowned and panicked a little bit realizing what he was doing. "Sorry, , my spidey sense sort of just kicked in. My bad."

"It's fine kid, just let me go alright?" Tony questioned doing his best not to sound too pained.

"Oh, right sorry." Peter apologized again letting him go.

"Don't sweat it, now where'd that -mph" Tony glared at Peter as he covered his mouth with his hand. Peter nodded upwards above them and Tony's eyes flicked upwards following the kids directional nod with his eyes and sure enough he saw the needle twirling in the air.

"Don't say the N word." Peter whispered to him as Peter slowly rolled Tony's chair back so he wouldn't be in the needles path when it fell.

"Hey, Clarity." Peter smiled softly brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear crouching down in front of her. "you okay?"

Clarity hummed absently in reply her eyes still glued to the needle twirling menacingly above.

"Clarity, look at me. You're safe, I've got you" Peter murmured placing his hands over hers. This startled Clarity effectively breaking her concentration. Her eyes flicking down to meet Peter's the needle crashing to the floor with a resounding clink. The two teens sharing a smile.

"Alright, take two." Tony said picking the needle up off the floor. "Kid, keep her distracted this time I don't need to be electrocuted today."

"I'm on it." Peter replied as Tony rolled his chair up next to Clarity's side once again.

"P-Peter I really don't-"

"Do needles I know, but you'll be alright. Just look at me and uh try not to think about the time in 3rd grade when you were stuck in the nurse's office with Delancy and she chased you around with a syringe."

"Well, I'm sure thinking of it now. Thanks for reminding me." Clarity frowned it.

"Whoops, okay let's stop talking about needles..." Peter trailed off scratching the back of his neck.

"Can't you just find a vampire and have it suck my blood?" Clarity pleaded.

"Vampires don't exist." Peter laughed with a shake of his head.

"That's just what they want you to think." Clarity replied.

"Clarity, they don't exist! You know they don't because if they did I would be out there looking for one for you."

"Would you?" Clarity questioned biting her lower lip.

"You know that I'd do anything for you, bugaboo." Peter replied earning a giggle from Clarity.

"Ugh, enough already. Thank god I only needed one blood sample. This painful to watch." Tony shook his head pulling out the syringe now filled with Clarity's blood.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. Sorry about before." Clarity apologized gesturing to the syringe.

"Don't worry about it. We all have fears, kid." Tony told her. "Now out, both of you. I'm gonna need a little time to make this thing. Come back in an hour or so." Tony told them.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Stark! Be back soon." Peter waved taking Clarity's hand the two walking out of the room together.

Tony chuckled shaking his head a rare smile on his face. He rarely had a reason to smile now a days. The only one ever really succeeding in evoking one was Pepper, but when Tony watched those two together he couldn't help but smile. When Peter had grabbed his wrist Tony knew it was more than just his spidey sense like the kid claimed. The desire to protect Clarity been pure instinct. The kid hadn't even had time to think about getting stuck with a needle himself which brings Tony's thoughts to Clarity. If she had wanted she could have stopped him with her powers, but instead she had trusted Peter to make sure the needle never reached her and Clarity in turn made sure the needle never struck him. Tony doubted the two teens even realized what they had been doing.

It was too bad Clarity had no desire to become a hero. Tony felt that she would make a great one. She already had a love for metallics it seemed if he was judging by her jacket and pants. Both silver and blue colors would look great in a suit for her. As for her abilities they were definitely strong. Taking out power to an entire city was an incredible feat. Tony doubted Thor could do the same. She also already displayed impressive teamwork with the kid. Tony hadn't seen that level of teamwork since...well since Bucky and Steve. Tony shook his head deciding that thinking about this wouldn't do anyone any good. The girl needed this power dampener before she caused another incident. Tony was startled from his thoughts as Peter's head popped into the room.

"Hey, Mr. Stark!" Peter called.

"Kid, I thought I told you to go." Tony reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah I know you did, but I just forgot to ask you...could you make it blue? Clarity loves blue."

"I'll see what I can do Kid. Now go have some fun." Tony ordered.

"Right. Thanks again Mr. Stark!" Peter waves leaving for real this time Clarity waiting for him in the elevator.

"Did you tell Mr. Stark what you needed to?" Clarity questioned.

"Yeah, I did." Peter grinned Clarity having no idea what he had told Tony. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Alright! That was chapter 4! Tell me what you think in the comments you guys! Anything in particular you'd like to see moving forwards? What do you think of Peter and Clarity?


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do you want to do first?" Peter questioned Clarity as they walked down the street hand in hand. Clarity shrugged in reply.

"I don't know, Mr. Stark did say we had an hour." Clarity pointed out. "Park?"

"Swingset?" Peter added.

"You read my mind." Clarity smiled back at him. The two walked down the street together towards the park. The light for the crosswalk turned red the two standing together.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Peter questioned as he smelled churros. He looked to his right and grinned when he saw the best churro cart in all of queens.

"If you're asking me if I want a churro the answer is yes." Clarity smiled at him.

"Alright, Wait here I'll be back with your churro." Peter grinned walking over to wait in line. Clarity laughed as she watched him run. Even though he had spider powers his run was still as dorky as ever.

"Lucky in Love?" An old voice questioned. Clarity jumped turning to look beside her where an elderly man sat on a nearby bench. He had a newspaper held under one arm and a pencil tucked behind his ear. An old man style hat to hide his balding head, and a nice pair of sun glasses to shield his eyes from the harsh city lights.

"Excuse me?" Clarity questioned her eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"That boy who just ran off, are you two...what do the kids say these days? Dating?" The old man questioned.

"What? Oh, no he's just a friend." Clarity shook her head.

"Honey, you don't get a churro from that stand for just anyone. If you don't like him he sure as hell likes you." The Old man commented with a point of his finger at Clarity.

"Uh, i'm sorry who are you?" Clarity questioned. She was feeling a little judged right now.

"Me? No one important. I'm just a watcher. You could even call me the watcher." The Man replied opening up his newspaper.

"What do you watch?" Clarity wondered her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Oh, a bit of everything. The universe, heroes, things like that. Are you a hero?" The old man questioned.

"No...I'm not." Clarity replied with a shake of her head.

"I don't believe it." The old man replied shaking his head.

"What is there not to believe?" Clarity demanded.

"It's not the powers that make a hero. It's not the fame or the glory. It's their heart, their humanity that makes them a hero." The man told her. "And you've got the heart kid."

"You don't even know me." Clarity frowned completely confused.

"I don't need to. It's written all over your face, shining in those eyes of yours. You might not be a hero now, but you will be or my name isn't Stan Lee." The old man got up leaving his paper behind just as Peter returned with a churro for him and Clarity.

"Remember kiddos, with great power comes great responsibility." Stan Lee told the two before turning fully to Peter one hand on his shoulder. "You're my greatest legacy spiderman, you were always my favorite. I never dreamed you'd become so popular. Don't screw it up. Make me proud." With that said Stan Lee took Peter's churro and walked away the two teens watching him go.

"Hey...that guy stole my churro!" Peter exclaimed distraught. "Clarity, he knew my secret identity! I've got to go after him at least for my churro."

"No, there's no need. We can split mine, Peter."

"But, Clarity." Peter frowned.

"Don't worry Peter. Like he said, with great power comes great responsibility. Something tells me he isn't going to abuse his powers and tell everyone your secret." Clarity told him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That was pretty strange though." Peter commented.

"It was, but I'm happy I met the old timer." Clarity smiled.

"Really? Why?" Peter questioned.

"He inspired me." Clarity replied.

"To do what?" Peter questioned.

"To be a hero." Clarity replied.

This chapter is dedicated to Stan Lee who died today at the age of 95. Today I commemorate the passing of a titan, a real Legend. His cameos will forever be missed in the Marvel community, but Stan Lee isn't totally gone. He lives on in his characters that he created, in the people that he left behind and in the many writers and people that he inspired around the globe. Rest In Peace Stan Lee. You will never be forgotten.


End file.
